Line of Recovery
by Dragonwingz76
Summary: AU: Arizona is a soccer player for the Orlando Pride, she is also a member of the USWNT. On the Pitch, she is together and organized, off the Pitch her life is a bit of a cluster. But with a new Ortho Doc joining the team, what will happen when they clash, the chemistry is there, but what will happen sparks fly in all directions? Calzona.
1. Chapter 1 - Pressure Training

AN: Sorry about the formatting … I tried to upload the story In a different way. This is the fixed version. Hope you enjoy!

*** Arizona POV ***

The coldness of the ice is soaking into my body, it hurts but feels so good at the same time. I'm so exhausted. Today's training was brutal but it feels great to be here and to be a part of such an amazing group of athletes.

I close my eyes and lean my head back, letting the coolness soak into my body. As I lay there, soaking, I hear commotion around me. The voices are all recognizable and non-recognizable at the same time.

"Phoenix, what are you doing after?" I hear her ask me, I cringe at the nickname, I hate when she calls me that.

With my eyes still closed I respond with a sharpness in my voice, "Leah, don't."

"Sorry, so wanna grab a bit to eat when you are done with you soak?" she then asks.

"Sure," I respond knowing that a bit to eat will transition to a late night drinking and then either her spending the night or me going to her place and me leaving in the midst of the night.

"Great!" she says, she is always too chipper even for me. I hear her walk away and I exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding. At the same moment, I hear my name ringing out from the other side of the locker room.

"Robbins," Bailey yells and then continues, "get your ass over here when your done freezing yourself."

"Yes, Chief," I respond knowing that I better get my ass up and dried off and hustle it over to her, what I did now who knows.

Dr. Miranda Bailey, the head of the medical team. She is a no-nonsense type of person, there is no sugar coating any crap, I like her but she pisses me off too.

I finally hear my timer go off and remove myself from the tub. I dry off and get dressed in shorts and a team training shirt and then stroll into her office.

"Cheif, you wanted to see me?" I say to her. We call her Cheif because basically, what she says goes, regardless of what we want or even what the team needs. But in all honesty, she has our backs and cares about each of us in our own way.

"I have your recent scans, tomorrow a new ortho starts, you need to be here first thing in the morning because she needs to clear you," she says. Then looks up at me and asks, "Questions?"

I just shook my head no, a little bummed out, I thought I was cleared. If this new ortho didn't clear me I will stay on the injured list and I may miss the cup. That means I won't get to play, ugh, if I continue like I am worried that the team will drop me. I walk out of Bailey's office and into the open room grabbing my bag from my space I decided to just go home, sending a quick text to Leah canceling our dinner and drinks.

### Later that Night ###

I never did like eating dinner alone in a restaurant. Something about it just seems so pathetic, that is why when I did eat out I always ate at the bar. Chatting with the staff was almost like having company while I ate, but the best part is there was no commitment. Just good times.

Finishing up my appetizer and getting ready to start on my main entree, I notice a very attractive woman walk up to the seat next to me. Long dark hair, olive skin, chocolate eyes that you could get lost in and her smile, wow what a smile. Ok perhaps I didn't take a glance, perhaps it was more of a long hard look, still, the woman is drop dead gorgeous. It's funny as confident as I am on the pitch or in the gym, I am so out of my element talking to women. Or at least that is how I feel, but if you looked at my track record you would never know it.

"Hi," I say to her. As she gets situated in the seat next to me.

She smiles at me and replies, "Hi."

Smooth Robbins, very smooth.

"Flagstaff, want another," Mark the bartender asks as he walks over and hands the goddess sitting next to me a menu.

"Yeah, hit me," I say in response.

"Your name is Flagstaff, that is unusual," I hear her say out of nowhere with a slight chuckle. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that is one unique name."

"It's a nickname the ass wipe gave me a few years ago, so it stuck," I say with a smirk plastered on my face. Sticking out my hand, "I'm Flagstaff, what's your name?" I ask.

"Callie," she replies taking my hand shaking it, "nice to meet you."

"Well, Callie, welcome to The Mark, not to be confused with McSteamy here," I say to her still shaking her hand. Mark chuckles behind the bar as he walks away at the nickname.

She just laughs, regardless, she is nice to look at, I think my night just got better.

As we sit and chat about just casual everyday things the conversation is easy, she seems fun, but honestly, she doesn't give off that vibe. For one she was checking out Mark a bit too much at the beginning, which I think he noticed too. But hey, she is flirting back and it's all fun and games right. Right.

As we are sitting there having a few drinks, I notice that she keeps silencing the buzzing coming from her phone.

"Do you need to get that?" I ask her.

"Probably but I am having too much fun and really don't want to deal with it, ya know," she says plainly.

"I get it, totally," I say in response. We continue to chat for a few more minutes. However, her phone continues to vibrate some more, and again she looks at it. She takes what seems like an exhausted breath.

"I am sorry, let me just deal with this and then we can continue our night, ok," she says laying her hand on my knee this time. I'm speechless, I just nod my head in response and smile at her. As I watch her walk away towards the bathroom, I realize perhaps I read this all wrong, hmm, who knows.

"So Blondie, I see you are back in action," Mark says freshening up both of our drinks.

"Mark you are a pig. She is nice, we are laughing and having fun," I reply. Then continue with, "I don't even know her, please."

"No, but it seems she continues to check you out, it's funny what you see from behind here. Yeah, she checked me out at first but she has been mesmerized by you, your laugh, and definitely your rack," he says wiping the counter.

"Pig," I exclaim, as I knock back my drink. I realize she has been gone for some time now. "Mark, I'll be back," I say. No, I am not going to look for her, I need to use the lavatory. I cross the pub and walk into the women's restroom.

"Oh, sorry," she says, with her back towards me leaning over the sink.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I say and quickly add, "I didn't realize you were in here."

"No no no, it's ok. I just came in here for a minute and well, I just didn't leave," she says in response.

At that point, I notice that her eye makeup is slightly smudged and it looks like she has been crying.

"You ok," I ask, "I mean you seem upset when just a few minutes ago we were laughing and all."

"Yeah, No. Ugh," she says with a heavy sigh. "I will be. Just I moved here for a fresh start, and it always seems like no matter what I always bring crap with me, even when I don't want to."

"Yeah I know, happens to the best of us," I say with a laugh and moving closer to her, trying to look at her eyes by way of the mirror.

Callie looks up and realizes she just rambled about stuff, turning around to face me and leaning on the sink she folds her arms over her chest and takes a deep breath. " Sorry, I don't ... just I am so pissed."

I nodded my head in agreement. Who or what the hell is she talking about. I think I drank too much, but I know I didn't. Then it happens Mt. Callie erupts. I just stand there and watch the beautiful fury that is this gorgeous beauty before me explode.

"I mean seriously when you say bye it's over why can't they just let it go. She is the one who walked away from me and that was three months ago, but now that I have moved on, now she calls wanting to work it out. I get it, I know I am a great catch, but really I am not waiting around for her to get her shit together. Again she walked out on me, I am tired of being a lapdog, I am tired of her shit. I want to live my life," she rants and when she is done she takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Christ, I don't even know you and I am laying all this out there, you must think I am a hot mess or something," she says softer almost in a shy manner dabbing her eyes. And looking down at her shoes that she scuffing against the bathroom linoleum.

I am not sure if it is the alcohol hitting me all at once or if its the passionate fury that just erupted from her but I find myself walking towards her. Stopping just inches in front of her, leaning forward I brace an arm on the sink behind her to help give me sturdiness. With my other hand, I brush some errant strands of hair and tucking them behind her ear. Running my fingers down her jawline and pulling her chin up so that I can look at her, look into her eyes.

"No I don't think you are a hot mess, I think you are amazing and beautiful. I think if you look up you will see there are a ton of people standing in line waiting for a chance to get to know you better," I say to her with a smirk on my face still holding her chin.

"Oh really, right, wanna give me some names," she says with a scoff.

With that, I lean in pressing my lips to hers. Gently tugging at her bottom lip and then swiping my tongue over it. I pull away with a smile.

"I think when you are ready, you'll know," I say. And with that, I turn around and walk out of the lavatory. As I make my way back to the bar to pay my check, I realize I never went to the bathroom which was the whole point of going in there. But whatever, I will wait till I get home. Taking care of the check, I leave. Walking out of the pub and into the January night air, not too cold not too hot here in Florida. The way I like it. I decide to just walk the few blocks to my loft apartment.

I am about a block away when I hear quicken footsteps behind me. I turn suddenly prepared to be ambushed, but instead, I find an out of breath Callie.

"God, you walk fast," she says trying to catch her breath.

"Did you just run the two blocks?" I ask.

"Yeah I was trying to catch up to you and I was calling out to you, but apparently you didn't hear me. Hang on let me catch my breath," she responds with, as she is bent over trying to breathe deep.

"Ok .. but," I start to say but was completely cut off with her pushing me up against the wall of the building and pressing her whole body into mine. Her lips landing on mine with a just force it takes my breath away. My back is up against the wall, her body is warm and strong as it presses into me. I am melting as her hands find their way into my hair and she lightly tugs it. As much as I am loving this, we can not do this on the street.

I pull back and slightly push her away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't," she starts to say, but I cut her off by placing my finger over her lips.

"My place is around the corner, if you wanna go there we can continue this, but I don't think a random street corner downtown is the place to continue," I say.

She smiles stepping back giving me more air, "yeah I would like that," she states.

We walk the block to my place in silence taking quick glances at each other. Standing in the lobby waiting on the elevator is like excruciatingly painful. A side glance to her with a smirk and the ding of the elevator brings me out of my fantasy of everything that I want to do to her over the next eight hours. We step inside and I hit the button to the 5th floor. As soon as the doors close, she is on me. I am pushed back into the side of the elevator, my hands are in her hair pulling her closer. Her lips are pushed into mine and I can't breathe, but I don't care. Before we know it, the elevator dings and we pull apart. We are on the 5th floor. We walk out of the elevator, I lead us down the hall to my apartment door. I am trying to find the keys in my pocket as she has moved my hair to the side and is slowly kissing up the back of my neck. Her hands on my hips.

We make it inside. I turn around in her grasp and push her up against the door as it shuts. My lips are on her, I am pulling my own sweatshirt off and unbuttoning her shirt. For a night that I just wanted to be alone, this is the best alone I can imagine.

I start kissing down her neck and over her shoulder, all the while pulling her shirt off of her throwing it on the floor. The minute my hands are rid of her shirt they land on her bra-clad breasts. I kiss down one side of her neck and up the other side. She pushes me back, pulling the Orlando Pride t-shirt over my head and discarding it on the floor. Kicking my shoes off, I turn us around walking her back towards my bedroom.

"Hold on," she says pulling away from my lips. Shit, I know this would be too good to be true.

"Do you have water, I still haven't fully recovered from chasing you down the block," she says out of breath.

"Yeah, hang on," I say padding into the kitchen to get the waters. After pulling two very cold bottles out of the fridge I walk back over to her handing her a bottle and taking a deep drink of my own.

"Need to stay hydrated, you know," I say smiling at her. And with that, she lunges at me with her lips fully planted on mine.

We stumble into my bedroom and I throw my bottle of water on a chair, tugging at her belt buckle to undo it along with the clasp of her jeans. Meanwhile, she is undoing my bra, discarding it to the floor.

Pushing her back on my bed, she helps me remove her pants. While also undoing my jeans and shimming out of them. I climb up on her, straddling her hips, with only a pair of panties on. I reach down and undo the front clasp of her bra exposing her voluptuous breast. I smile.

"Beautiful," I mumble before diving deep into her.

### The next morning ###

I wake up as my alarm goes off, its 6 am already, feeling the cold air on my naked back. Wow, am I sore, but a good sore. I roll over and realize I am alone. Half expecting it and half wanting her to still be in my bed. I pull myself out of bed and stumble to the shower.

It takes me all but 20 mins to finish getting ready. I walk to the kitchen and grab my smoothie from the freezer and my hydration pack from the fridge. After, I pick up my equipment bag by the door and head off to work.

Walking into the training facility, I hear Bailey yell, "You're late, Robbins!"

"But I'm here," is my only response to her. I throw my bag in my cubby and finish my morning drinks. Putting my hair up in a messy ponytail I walk into her office, "So where am I supposed to meet this new Ortho so I can get on the field."

"She will be in the old head trainers office down the hall, she is already waiting for you. Robbins, when I say early I mean it, 10 mins before roll call is not early! I'll cover for you this time, but don't let it happen again," she says and ushers me out the door heading for the main meeting room, for roll-call. 

I turn around and see the others coming in and putting their stuff down, and making their way to the morning meeting. I turn the opposite direction and head down the hall the other way. The door is slightly open, well the door to the office of our former head trainer.

Knocking lightly on the door frame as turn into the office, "Hello, I'm Robbins, I am supposed to be meeting with the Doc for review of my ... "

And then it happens, the air is pulled from every part of my body and I am frozen.

"Flagstaff?" Callie says in confusion.

"Callie, what are you doing here," I ask in complete confusion.

"I am the new Ortho, what are you doing here," she asks in response.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, number 32," I say with complete shock written all over my face. Well somewhere in my brain there are other thoughts going on like, well now I understand why she is so good with her hands. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts of last night, her lips, those hands, out of my head.

"You're the midfielder for Orlando Pride and you're one of the key players for the USWNT," she says as a rambling thought and less of a question.

"That's me, in the flesh," I say in an awkward manner still standing at the threshold of her office door.

Just then we are interrupted by Leah, "Hey Phoenix, I see you met Dr. Torres," she says as she walks into the office I still haven't stepped into.

"Here Doc here is her records of PT, OT, and all things Robbins, also known as_ The Robbin's Binder,_" Leah says to her handing her an extremely thick binder. "This is only the last twelve months, I think, If you need her entire record we have everything in the system. We only keep hard copies for twelve months. Hers like a few others would need to be put in several volumes if we had to keep hard copies of everything." She finishes her long-winded explanation and then turns to leave, stopping in front of me.

"Missed you last night, wanna grab something tonight," she asks in a hushed tone but loud enough for Callie to hear. Still looking at Callie who now has glanced up at me with a cocked eyebrow, I look over to Leah. Man, this is awkward and uncomfortable.

I have no idea what to say, "I don't know I will talk to you later, I need to focus on getting cleared."

She leaves the office and I finally take my first step in closing the door behind me. I feel stupid like I just got caught cheating or flirting with someone else. But I can't understand why, we aren't anything, hell I didn't even know who she was, she - Callie, was nothing more than a one night stand, right? So why do I feel ashamed of my interactions with Leah, nothing happened.

"Callie, I can explain," I start to say.

"Hey, no need, what you do in your own time is your business, but now you are on my time, so this is my business. I need you to head into the exam room next door and we need to go over your MRI and I need to examine you," she said with a flat borderline all professional tone.

I go to walk into the exam room that is connected to her office when she says one more thing,

"And Robbins, it's Dr. Torres."

A/N: Let me know what you think, this has been bouncing around in my head while watching the World Cup. Thanks, I may continue this, but at the same time, it could just be a one-shot, so let me know what you think. Thank you as always for your comments and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 - Penalty

"Torres, Torres," I yell as I storm into her office. It's been three weeks of living hell. I have done everything I needed to do to recover and get cleared to play again and then I get benched.

"Robbins, no need to yell," she snaps back.

I've stormed up to her desk and am now leaning over it, hovering just inches away from her face as she looks up from her papers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I say.

"I beg your pardon; take it down a notch Robbins. And have a seat so we can discuss whatever has you flying off the hinges," she responds with as she gets up and walks to shut her door.

She turns around and stares right out me. "Now, why the hell are you yelling?"

"I'm still benched. I have not played in nearly three months," I respond like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Pacing and waving my hand through my hair. This woman will be the death of me.

"Right. Ok well like we talked about, yes you are better, this is why I took you off the injured list. This way you could play if needed. But I just feel that another week or so and you will ok ready to start fully training and then in a month maybe heading back on the pitch," she responds in a smooth calm manner. She has walked back over towards me. She is standing in front of the area where I am pacing.

"A MONTH!" I exclaim, "But without full-on training, the likelihood that I start in the Cup or even my chance to play will be limited."

"Webber isn't going to hold you back like that. You are fine, I just don't want you to overdo it," she says.

"Fine," and with that, I storm out of her office back on the field for practice.

### Later that Night ###

I am eating dinner again at my favorite pub, actually, it's one of the only places that will cook everything the way I like it, grilled and no fat.

"So Flagstaff, how are you all going to do this summer, I need the inside scoop so I can nail the brackets," Mark says to me serving me my first drink of the night.

"Mark, you know I can't give you inside information," I say laughing, "besides I have no idea."

"I see Lauren is coming back this year, along with the Grey sisters and that little spitfire Yang," Mark says, "The twisted sisters reunite!" He finishes pumping his fist in the air.

"Why is Lauren coming back such a shock, she is a good keeper," I say.

"I just figured after her fall out with Webber after the CONCACAF Championships she wouldn't be back. Do you think he will start her or just keeping her because of contracts?" Mark pressures for more information.

"Mark, seriously I have no idea, my goal is to get on the lineup and to play. Regardless of who starts and who finishes, we are one team," I say with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Hey well, here comes that hot chick from a few weeks ago, good luck snagging her," he says as he walks away.

As he says it I glance over my shoulder, rolling my eyes back and turning back to my dinner and drink I mumble to myself, "Can this day get any better? Please."

"Arizona, hey, do you mind if I join you?" Callie asks.

"Free country," I remark.

"Look, I am sorry about everything, but at least you're off the injured list and technically you can play, but that is work. This," she says motioning around her, "is not work, so what do you say I buy you a drink."

I pause and look at her, wondering what her angle is. "What's your angle?" I ask.

"Nothing, honest, I like you so I want to get to know you better is that so bad," she asks. I turn to her and attempt to read her, there isn't any mischievous notion to her comment nor does there seem to be anything other than genuine honesty. Something I apparently am not accustomed to, but oh well.

"Sure, so what are you drinking?" I ask as she gets herself settled into the chair next to me.

### Three Weeks Later ###

I stand at the line shaking off my nerves. Standing next to the fourth referee waiting to go. It's the 75 minute of our final game before the World Cup. I know this is an international friendly game but like we always know a game is a game.

The head referee acknowledges the sub, and outcomes, Kepner, she has been starting for most of the last few games since my injury. But now here it is. I haven't played in an international game since qualifying for the World Cup, back in the fall. High fives are all around and a hug and I am in the zone.

Minutes tick by back and forth. Game is 1-1; Spain is all over the place. We are playing our game, we are in control.

88 minute, as I dribble taking the ball into position, the team is set. I strike the ball sending it to the right in order to let the twisted sisters set the ball. Then I feel the extreme heat of pain race through my right side and the world goes black.

*** Callie's POV ***

Arizona sets up the play for the twisted sisters and the collision happens, Arizona is down.

The referee calls a halt to play and runs over to where Arizona is laying on the ground. She then motions to the bench for assistance.

Two of our trainers run out to the field, Karev and Altman. I run down to speak with Webber.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him.

"I am not sure Torres, I am trying to find out," he responds.

I look over my shoulder back at Bailey as she is on the phone, I am assuming calling into the locker room for reinforcements.

There are four of us standing on the line waiting to see if Robbins is ok, myself, Webber, and the two assistant coaches, Owen Hunt and Maggie Pierce. The referee just signaled for VAR review.

"How did she end up down?" Maggie asks.

"I am not sure," I say.

Altman looks up from the ground where Arizona is laying and motions for me to come out. I run out on the pitch over to where Arizona is laying on the field. She is in the box, which means this is or could be a penalty depending on what happened.

I kneel down next to Arizona her face seems pale for just having run half the pitch.

"You ok," I immediately ask.

"She can't move her leg," Altman replies to me.

"WHAT? SHIT, Arizona, I am going to check to see if its dislocated I need you to lay still," I say to her.

Before moving to her right leg, I look up and give Bailey the signal for the stretcher.

"No FUCKING stretcher, I am finishing this game, Callie," Arizona says through gritted teeth.

"Shut up for a hot minute, let me check your hip," I say to her.

Feeling the joint and her leg I assess that it is not dislocated, however, I have no idea what other damage has been done to the tissue. I reach into the bag and grab the Freeze. I then have Karev move to block cameras and onlookers. Pulling her shorts down I spray her hip. Then I take the ointment and rub it deep into the joint, slathering her right hip and upper leg as much as I can. I then pull her leg up and bend it at the knee.

"How is it feeling?" I ask her.

"Better, the edge is gone," she says.

I take off my gloves and threw them into the bag, and then I lean back over to her hovering above her. When she opens her eyes it takes me a moment, how many times have we been in this same position, the fierceness in her eyes takes my breath away for a moment.

"Ari, I will let you finish this game, but as soon as we are done, I need to fully evaluate you and make sure that nothing has been redamaged," I say to her with a stern voice.

"Ok," she says in a breathy tone.

I lean back and help her sit up. We hear the fans go crazy.

Leaning into her to help her get up, I say, "I need you in top shape and so does the team, "I finish with a smile.

She looks up at me and smiles, grabbing my hand and letting me pull her to a standing position.

"Well Dr. Torres," she says leaning into me and whispering so that only I can hear, "only if you promise to give me one of your special massages, I promise," she finishes with a devilish smile that makes those dimples pop.

Ugh, this woman is going to be the death of me. I just smile at her. "Walk," I order. She moves her leg and walks a few steps, then jumps up and down.

She gives me and everyone else two thumbs up. With that, me and my team collect everything and turn to run off the pitch. As we run off we realize that there was a penalty called on the play and the US has a free kick. We are now 6 minutes into stoppage time.

After we are off the field I stopped next to Pierce and ask her what the hell happened. She pulls up the play on the iPad and shows me the hit that caused Arizona to go down. A direct boot into her right hip, completely missing the ball.

"Player was issued a yellow, however, I think this was intentional, should have been red," Maggie said.

We turn to watch the game. Boswell took the penalty shot which was tipped by the keeper causing it to deflect out. No goal.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me," Hunt yelled.

There are 5 minutes left of stoppage time, and the game is full on. Arizona looks ok, although I can tell she is babying her right side. The ball is going back and forth between the two teams both trying desperately to score the final goal before the time is called.

There is 2 minutes left, the twisted sisters have the ball and are passing it back and forth. The rest of the team is setting up. Then the ball is stolen, Arizona rushes in and is fighting over the ball and wins. Taking the ball down the pitch she passes it to little Grey who cuts inside and strikes. The ball is in the air, Arizona, Grey, and Yang all are up in the box. Arizona jumps, it's a header and Goal.

She comes down off the jump and lands mostly on her left leg. As she starts to run off, I can tell she is limping a bit, the pain is coming back.

Soon after the game is called the players all do the press rounds. I walk back into the training room and let Bailey know we need to get Arizona in for an MRI immediately.

"What do you think happened," she asks ordering the tests.

"I hope it's just overextended or bruised. But it was a pretty tough hit," I respond going into the other room.

### Later that night ###

"Erica, look," I say into my phone. I am completely exhausted seeing to Arizona's injury, then dinner with the team.

"I am tired, it's late we have an early flight tomorrow back to the US. I am not in the mood to discuss any of this right now it's after 10 here. I will call you when I am back state-side. Bye," I say finishing up the call. I slide my phone on my table and drain my wine from my glass.

There is a knock at my door. Looking at my phone to see what time it was, 10:03 pm.

"Coming," I yell. Grabbing a sweatshirt I throw it on over my head pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I look through the peephole and just smile.

Opening the door, I see a very refreshed looking Arizona Robbins with a mischievous grin on her face. She walks into the room after glancing back down the hall.

"I believe you promised me something about a message," she says turning around and smiling at me.

"Of course," I say shutting the door and locking it knowing no one is coming in or out of that door for the next several hours. She steps forward and wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her face into the curve of my neck. She begins kissing my neck running her fingers into my hair and moaning into my ear.

Again, this woman will be the death of me.

I grab her around the waist and push my hands up shirt feeling her taught expanse of her stomach. I lean down and graze her neck with the edges of my teeth, nipping at a few spots I found over the past few months we have been doing this.

She pushes me up against the door and pulls back from my neck, giving me a super big dimpled smile.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi" I reply.

She leans in to kiss me, first light and soft, brushing her tongue along my lower lip. Nipping at my lips and slightly nibbling them. Then I apply more pressure to the kiss, deepening it and wanting full access to her mouth. Today I cannot take the tease, I need her, I need to feel her, I need to touch her and mostly tonight I need to possess her.

As we continue our kissing I slowly move from the door, walking her back towards the bed. Opening my eyes to see where we are going I notice my phone.

There are several missed calls and missed texts from only one person. I ignore the phone, glad to have put the thing on silence. I continue to walk her back towards my bed. Sliding my heads up to remove her shirt and pulling her bra off. Then we go back to kissing.

For tonight I want to forget about my past and all the chaos that comes with it. Tonight, I just want Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3 - Foul

A/N: Hello everyone, this is a short chapter I just want to get this posted and let you all know I am still working on this and plan to continue it for a bit. I really enjoy this story and can't wait to see where it heads. Thank you all for reading ...

*** Arizona's POV ***

I bolt down the corridor, excited to share the news with Callie. But as I run, I realize that she probably already knows.

As I round the corner and more or less bust into her office I am stopped in my tracks as what I have just walked in on.

"Callie," I stutter out then freezing and look at her and then look at the woman who has her pinned with her hands on Callie's waist.

"OH, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I will just talk to you later," I say backing out of the room the way I came in. Callie has a look of shock on her face. The other woman has more of a smirk planted on hers. I finally turn away from them not being able to even contemplate what I just walked in on. I turn to the door and open it and walk out. As soon as the door is closed again I run back down the hallway.

As I run down the hallway, all I can think is how stupid I am. I know better than to get involved or attached to someone I work with. Ugh. Why does my dad always have to be right? As I run out of the locker room, I head toward the field, perhaps a good workout can keep me from thinking about what I just walked in on.

As I am running drills on the field I hear my dads voice in my head, "Battleship, you don't shit where you eat and you don't eat where you shit."

I am so focused on my dribbling drills I don't really see who just walked out on the field, just that there is someone else now on the pitch area. Finally, the person comes into view and its Callie.

I continue dibble the ball until she comes to stand in my way, halting me from going forward. I stop and wipe the sweat from my brow, putting my hands on my hips, I look up at her. What do I say to her, what does she want me to say, I don't know.

"Hey," I say to her a bit out of breath.

"Arizona, it's not what you think. Why did you run out? I was trying to get out to stop you but you left," Callie rambles out.

I just look at her, squinting my eyes trying to read her expression on her face. She seems genuinely distraught. I hear my dad's voice echo through my thoughts.

"I don't need an explanation," I say. "What you do on your time is your business. It's okay, I didn't see anything and no one needs to know."

"Stop," she says. "Stop that. It is your business. However, that," she points towards the area that should be the locker room and her office as she continues, "is a very long complicated story. I should have told you before, but I wasn't sure what this was," she says as she motions between the two of us.

"What is this?" I ask gesturing to her and myself.

"I'm not sure. But I would rather not have this conversation out here," Callie says motioning around to the pitch. Then she continues, "Meet me tonight and let's have dinner, then I can explain everything to you?"

I look at her with skepticism, not sure how much I want to further drag this out. I should just end this now before I really get hurt. But I do owe her, no I don't owe her. The question is Arizona, do you want to hear her out or not?

I stand there having this crazy internal debate with myself.

"Please," she says softly stepping closer to me.

"Fine," I respond with a short to the point remark.

"Thank you! I will be completely open and honest with you, you can ask me anything. I'm an open book," she rambles out. "My place - is 6 good for you."

I merely nod my head.

"Great!"

She is smiling like I just said yes to being her girlfriend or marrying her, walking backwards towards the locker rooms. WAIT - WHAT I am thinking. I shake that thought out of my head. I am just giving her time to explain then I am ending this crazy thing.

She leaves and I finish up my impromptu workout. My body aches because I wasn't planning on working out more after practice. But I hit the showers and decide I am just going to wear the jeans and T-shirt I have because as I remind myself, this is NOT a date.

*** Later that night ***

I am standing outside of Callie's apartment and I am fidgeting. I don't know why I am nervous. But I shake it all off and knock on her door. A few moments later she opens the door and I am floored. She looks amazing.

"Hi, come in, let me take your stuff," she says ushering me into her apartment.

She takes the bag that I had on my shoulder as I look around. She has an amazing apartment, its spacious. Very much of open-air floor design. The kitchen is off to one side and I can smell something heavenly coming from there.

Before I can stop myself I say "Oh my god what is that amazing smell?"

"That is dinner," she says walking towards the kitchen, "Here come sit at the island while I finish it and then we can eat."

I follow her into the kitchen where she is plating dinner, chicken piccata, I have not had that in a while. My mouth is watering just watching her. Wait no I am watching the food, that is it watching the food. Get your head in the game Arizona, geesh.

"Why don't you take the wine and glasses to the table and I will bring the plates," she says. I shake my head out of the trance I found myself in and grab the bottle of wine and two glasses.

We sit down and start to eat.

"Holy shit Callie, this is amazing," I say to her a little more shocked than I intended too.

"Thank you, I can cook. It happens to be a love of mine," she says. "I don't get to cook for others as much as I would like to though."

"Well this is really great," I say.

Dinner continues for a few more minutes with both of us eating in silence. Then I finally decide to end the awkward silence. I put down my fork, wipe my mouth with the napkin, pick up my wine and take a big drink before starting.

"Look, Callie, I know you were going to answer all my questions. But really you don't have to do that, it's really not any of my business regarding your personal life. I mean we are friends and all. I know we have slept together a few times, but that doesn't really mean you owe me anything," I ramble out finally finishing and catching my breath.

She stops and puts her fork down and shifts her body so that it is facing me.

"Arizona, I know I don't owe you anything. However, there are a few things I need or would like to share with you because I think it does affect our friendship," she says in a calm and soothing manner. "Is that okay with you?"

I can't really answer her so I just nod my head yes.

She takes a huge gulp of her wine downing every last drop. She then turns back to me and begins.

"First that woman that you saw in my office. Her name is Erica. I am not currently involved with her romantically or otherwise. However, I am still married to her."


	4. Chapter 4 - Throw-In

*** Callie's POV ***

"First that woman that you saw in my office. Her name is Erica. I am not currently involved with her romantically or otherwise. However, I am still married to her."

"WHAT, wait," Arizona says as she gets up from the table and begins to pace the room. Her hands are on her hips and she is shaking her head. Then she stops and turns toward me and asks, "You're married?"

"It's complicated."

"No its not," she begins to raise her voice. "Callie, its a yes or no answer, either you are married to that woman or you aren't married to her."

Realizing this is going to be more difficult than I originally thought, I stood up from the table and walked towards her, she started backing up.

I turn to walk back over to the table to grab my wine glass and the bottle of wine and head to the couch that is in the middle of the room. Dinner can wait.

"As I said, it's complicated because, I am legally married to her, however I am not technically with her," I say as I am pouring myself another glass of wine.

"So you are but you aren't," Arizona says in a snarky tone. "Convenient."

"Look, I told you this afternoon I need, no I wanted to explain some things. So either you let it go and hear me out or," I say with a sharp retort then fade off as I really don't want to answer that question.

"Or what," she says.

"Nothing, just please hear me out," I ask in a softer and more sincere tone.

Without saying another word she walks to the table and retrieves her wine glass and takes a few sips. She then turns with glass in hand and walks to the couch sitting on the other side.

"I'm listening," she says.

I take a big gulp of my wine putting the glass on the coffee table, and I take a huge breath to calm my nerves.

"We have been married for about seven years now. We got married towards the end of our residency. She was an attending and I was a resident. I honestly thought I loved her. Over the last several years though things have been," I pause her trying to find the right words, "Less than ideal. I am not sure if that makes sense. Last year, she was telling me about a doctor that was new to her hospital and that she had found out that she isn't the most ethical doctor in her decision making. Basically, something happened when the girl was a resident and she made a few bad decisions, this cost others enormously. It was a rough time for her."

"Wait did you know her," Arizona asks.

"Yes, we were residents there, this was prior to Erica coming to work at that hospital. So she wasn't there during the incident. Anyway, I told Erica I knew about the ordeal and I knew the doctor she was talking about. Then I made probably the biggest mistake or blessing of my life," I say. Then I pause and take another sip of wine.

I look up to see her watching me intently. So I continue.

"I told her that although professional and ethically I think what she did was wrong and I agreed with the consequences that the program gave her. However, I see why she did it and if put in that place I can not guarantee that I would not have done the same thing," I say.

"Wow," she says taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, that sparked a fight that lasted about four days. It was hostile and ugly. I realized on my way home from work that it wasn't worth it. Like what am I fighting for or about? She got mad at me for my opinion. I decided to drive to a hotel, checked myself in and I didn't go home that night."

"Wait, so you just left?" she asks.

"Yes and no. Again, I told you, it's complicated. We met for dinner a few days later. She apologized for her actions and her getting upset with me. And then I realized at that moment, I wasn't happy. This relationship doesn't make me happy. So I told her that I accept her apology. I didn't forgive her right now because it was too fresh. And that I wasn't happy and I wasn't coming home. Long story short, I moved out of the house found a small apartment near where I worked and filed for divorce."

"So I am confused," she says. "So you filed for divorce, but you're still married."

"Yes," I answered. "She won't sign the divorce papers. It has been nearly nine months. She says that I didn't give her a chance and how can I throw away all that we have and worked towards."

"But you moved. You left Seattle and now you are living here in Florida. And she thinks there is still a chance?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have tried to only communicate with her through our lawyers, I didn't want contact with her. She would text me once in a while and I would respond in some form or another. But I guess she found out I moved and came here. I am not entirely sure why but she is here and now I have to deal with her face to face," I said finally feeling relieved to get this out in the open.

"Wow, so what are you going to do," she asked in a soft tone.

"I have no idea, today she took me by complete surprise. I was too shocked to respond to her and then you came in."

"Can I ask you a question," she asks.

"Of course," I respond.

"On some level do you think you still love her and that is what she is picking up on. She could be thinking that there is really something there and that you are just angry about what happened."

I pause for a moment, thinking about Arizona's question, "On some level, I probably care for her as a human being. But honestly, it's not the feelings that one should have towards their spouse. I mean, if I really think about it my initial feeling towards her is resentment. I can't live with someone in that way."

"Why did you move here?" she asks. "Are you running away from her, from your past?"

"No. I guess it looks that way, but no. I love surgery and I loved Seattle. But I wanted to expand myself. I have always loved sports medicine and the reality is there are lots of Orthopedic issues in sports. I felt it was a natural fit. And I am originally from Miami, so Florida was not such a difficult choice. "

"Oh, I didn't realize you were from Florida," she says. "So now you are close to your family, that's wonderful."

"Ugh, I don't talk to my family. I haven't spoken to my mom in nearly eight years and my dad well, every time we talk its a fight. So I don't," I say with a slight disconnection to the situation in my voice.

"Oh, I am sorry, why?" she asks.

"I came out and decided to be with a woman. They didn't feel it was appropriate and so they stopped talking to me," I say to her without getting too much into my family drama.

She goes to speak, but I interrupt her.

"Look Arizona, I know that my life is crazy complicated. I have a lot of skeletons in my closet that sometimes poke their head out. But I really like you," I say. Really like her, what am I middle school. Suck it up, Torres.

"I mean like really like you more than a friend. And I would really like it if you give me an opportunity to get to know you more. And I can take you out and see what develops between us if anything."

She laughs and takes another sip of her wine. Looking up, she is smiling a huge smile, in a shy, coy sort of way. Putting those to die for dimples on full display.

"Callie, I like you too. But, you're married and we work together. Things will just get complicated and messy," she states.

"I know, I know. I thought about that, but we can try. We keep on the down-low and we just be us?"

"And Erica?" she asks.

"I will figure out a way to deal with her on the legal side and get this taken care of and over with," I say to her. I scoot over closer to her and take her hands in mine, looking her deep in her eyes.

I ask, "But Arizona, will you please go out with me on an official date?"


End file.
